The Broken Gap
by Leonic0922
Summary: After the storm accidently broke the Gap, Noel and Julian are taken into another world, where Noel is in grave danger. Even when they seem safe, they are far from it. Can Julian save his best friend from an awful end? Might get violent, will try not to
1. The Storm

One – The Storm

The loud crashing of thunder could be heard at the filming location, even though it was miles away. The wind howled as it blew with a force so powerful it could possibly move a gravestone. The trees swayed so much they seemed ready to snap in half. The sky had turned a crimson colour, the sun had disappeared, and the clouds – if there were any – were jet black. There was the occasional flash of lightning which, strangely, flashed in various colours.

Julian sighed as he wandered around, quite clearly bored. They had finished filming the second-to-last episode for the third series of Mighty Boosh, and were about to go home when the storm came. At first they had waited for it to die down. But as the storm progressed, it was impossible to go out in such dangerous conditions, resulting in everyone being stranded at the filming location.

Noel was sitting quietly behind the counter of the shop, idly looking around while tapping his fingers. Michael was sitting against the window, looking out to see how the storm was doing; Rich was nowhere to be seen; and Dave was also walking around looking tired. The rest of the crew were in the back of the shop.

The storm continued on and on, showing no signs of stopping. Everyone occasionally kept shooting quick glances at the clock, as if it was a new hobby. Julian stared at it so much he swore the clock had stopped moving.

"This is getting boring," said Noel at last, breaking the silence. Dave and Michael simply nodded.

"How long has the storm been running for?" asked Julian, glad the unnatural silence was finally broken.

"Dunno. Maybe two, three hours," answered Noel dully. He now had both his elbows on the counter, his palms pushed against his cheeks. "The thunder hasn't roared in a while."

"Its miles away from us," said Michael, still looking out. He was staring up, watching the lightning. The thunder boomed again. "See?"

"Yeah … I do …" said Noel sleepily as his head hit the counter. "When can we go home? Urgh…"

"That's new, green lightning," said Michael. "Do you want to join in?"

"No thanks," said Dave. Instead of pacing around, he slouched onto a chair, rubbing his eyes. "I'm so tired, I could fall asleep." The words had barely left his mouth when he yawned.

Noel sighed. His face was completely hidden under his mass of hair. It looked as if a thick strand of seaweed was covering his head from view. Julian went over to Michael and sat down next to him. He looked up and saw the continuous flashing of lightning in different colours. Each lightning lasted for about a second before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"Interesting, isn't it?" asked Michael drearily. Julian nodded, his eyes never leaving the show of lightning. It was almost like a firework show, except it was quieter and running much longer.

At last the storm stopped. The crimson sky soon became a dark blue, the clouds faded to a shade of brilliant white, the sun suddenly appeared once again, the wind no longer howled, and everything became still. Julian thought he could hear the faint sound of birds singing, to his surprise. As quickly as the storm had gone, the weather was the equivalent to a perfect summer's day.

"That's odd," muttered Julian as he got off the windowsill. Noel's head was no longer resting on the counter, and Dave was back on his feet. For a moment they waited to see if the weather really was perfect.

"It should be safe to go," said Michael. Agreeing, they left through the front door, unaware of what was to come.


	2. Michael

Two – Michael

If anyone had told Noel and Julian they were soon to undergo a terrifying adventure into a world where no man had ever set foot in, it would have been extremely unbelievable. But that was exactly what was to happen, and it would only be believable after it had happened.

It was two days after the storm had broken out, on a crisp morning. Noel was still feeling sleepy when his phone's ringtone blared out. Noel slowly picked it up and looked at the caller. It was the director.

"Hello?" he said sleepily. He jumped when he heard the director's loud voice.

"Noel, there's no point coming in today. We've got a massive power cut, and the electrician can't find the source of it." As the director said this, Noel could feel his heart sink.

"No way," he said as he ran his other hand through his hair. He no longer felt sleepy, but both awake and irritated. "When'll we film the last episode?"

"Hopefully the power cut will be sorted soon," answered the director. "We've already got through to Julian, Dave and Rich."

"OK, I'll pass on the message to Michael," said Noel. The line went dead. As Noel hung up, Michael came into the room.

"I heard you on the phone," he said. "Is there something wrong?"

"We can't go to work," said Noel. "There's been a power cut. They're dealing with it right now but they can't find the source of it." Michael also sighed.

"I bet it was that storm," he said. Noel nodded, thoughts rushing through his head. The storm had happened two days ago … it should've affected them much earlier, not now. The only other possible explanation was the work of sorcery.

_That's a stupid idea. Sorcery doesn't exist,_ he thought to himself. The moment Michael left the room, he rapidly called Julian.

"So you got the message?" asked Julian.

"Yeah, I did," replied Noel. "What do you think caused the power cut? Michael suggested it was the storm, but I'm not too sure."

"Same," said Julian. "Any theories to this?"

"It seems stupid, but yes."

"Same here … why don't you say your theory first?"

"No, you first," objected Noel.

"No, no, you first, really …"

For the next few minutes it was a matter of "you first" and "no, you first" until at last –

"Magic!" both blurted out at the same time. There was a short silence.

"We do think the same," said Julian at last.

"Yeah," agreed Noel. "I think you should come round. We need to talk this over."

"Good point. I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye." The line went dead as Noel hung up. Julian wondered if the power cut really was the work of magic. It seemed too farfetched…

_Don't be stupid,_ a voice said in his head. The voice sounded freakishly like him. _Magic doesn't exist._

_How do you explain the power cut?_ snapped another voice which sounded like Noel.

_The storm, maybe?_

_Pah! You yourself thought it was the work of magic!_

_I wasn't … thinking straight._

_Don't lie. We both know the truth._

_OK, OK, keep your hair on … if you have any._

Five minutes later Julian left his house. As he walked to Noel's house, which wasn't far from his, he stopped as he heard a shaking noise coming from a nearby row of bushes. Quietly, Julian tiptoed over to them. Everything was silent. Confused he peeped over one and found nothing.

"Maybe it was a rabbit," he muttered. The words had barely left his mouth when there came another rattle. Julian tried to keep calm as he spotted one of the bushes shaking violently.

He took in a deep breath and, staying as calm as possible, cautiously approached the shaking item, his quivering fists raised in front of him. He could hear himself breathing shakily out of his fear, his legs shaking badly. Suddenly there came a loud cry.

"YOU!"

Before Julian knew what was happening, someone had pounced onto him and knocked him down. He hit the ground rather painfully. He could feel something being pressed against his throat. He tried to get up but his attacker was sitting on top of his legs.

"Shouldn't have left the castle without your sword," growled his attacker. Julian recognised his voice.

"Michael!" he cried.

It was Michael – but dressed oddly. He was in rags which seemed to once be a grand set of gold robes with red trim. The trim of his sleeves had odd tufts of white and grey fur every here and there. On his head was a torn turban, the exact same one he wore when playing Naboo.

Michael gave a startled cry the moment he heard his name. He withdrew his hands for a brief second. Julian saw an onyx-coloured dagger in Michael's right hand. Suddenly a hand clasped firmly onto Julian's throat as the dagger was pressed on the side of his neck.

"How did you know my name?" demanded Michael, panic in his voice. Julian croaked for air as Michael's grip tightened.

"Michael…" choked Julian as he struggled to breathe. He needed someone to help him out – and fast.

"Michael, what are you doing?" said a more-than-familiar voice.

"Noel!" cried Julian.

"He knows your name!" shouted Michael in panic. He got off Julian and rushed over to Noel.

"Michael, what are you on about?" demanded Noel, confused. It was only when Michael was standing did Julian notice that the bottom half of Michael's robes were so badly ripped they revealed a pair of surprisingly well-preserved brown trousers.

"You don't know?" said Michael, dumbstruck.

"Michael, we work together, of course we know each other's names," answered Noel calmly. He was not alerted by the dagger, or the fact that Michael was dressed oddly. "Anyway, what're you doing here? I thought you were in the toilet."

Suddenly Michael grabbed Noel hard on his wrist and elbowed Julian out of the way. As Julian stumbled, Michael began to leave, dragging Noel with him. Noel was trying hard to stop Michael, but his brother's strength was stronger than his, leaving him helpless. At once Julian ran after them.

"Michael, where are we going?" demanded Noel. Michael didn't answer, but continued dragging him until they arrived at a clearing. They now stood in a circle drawn with purple chalk. The circle resembled a weird pattern.

"Julian!" yelled Noel as a breathless Julian came into view. Michael was speaking something in a strange tongue. Noel guessed it was going to do something to him and Michael…

By the time Michael had finished, Julian was within touching distance. The circle glowed as Noel stretched out his other hand. Julian managed to grab it, and a second later there was a blinding white and purple flash. When it was over, Noel and Julian looked around and their jaws fell open.

They were in another place which they had never seen before. Stunned, Noel said, "Where are we?"

"Goliath, in Alalae."


	3. Goliath

Three – Goliath

They stood on a cliff so steep it seemed impossible to climb up. They could overlook everything that was happening within the outskirts of the shabby town below.

Instead of grass and solid paths, there was nothing but dry sand. And instead of the houses and shops being built from brick, they were built from planks of wood with straw roofs. The windows were empty wooden frames. Some had planks of wood acting as bars. Rarely any had curtains, which were simply pieces of cloth nailed to the frame.

The most shocking thing was every street was at filled with countless with beggars, male, female, and even children, begging for anything, only to end up with sand kicked in their faces. The streets were mainly dominated with men and women wearing clean, decent-looking clothes.

Every now and then carts with big wheels would appear. The horses pulling the carts were obviously trained for stamina and running at fast speeds. The amount of sand they kicked up as they ran created miniature sandstorms, leaving beggars coughing while the non-beggars covered their mouth and nose as they passed.

On the other side of Goliath was a vast amount of desert which stretched so far they saw no end. The golden sand looked tan under the scorching. No wildlife could be seen, no matter how hard they tried to find some.

"It's like a fantasy land," muttered Julian as they let go of each other. Noel nodded.

Suddenly Michael gave a shocked cry and swiftly shoved Julian off the cliff. At once Noel grabbed Julian's arm as his body went tumbling off the cliff. The weight of Julian threw Noel onto his front as he held onto Julian's arm tightly. He used his other hand and grabbed onto Julian's arm. Even as he did his body was slipping fast.

"Julian, I'm slipping!" Noel bellowed as his feet tried to find anything to cling on to. Julian looked around in panic. He was too far away from the edge of the cliff. If there was a ledge, he could grab hold of it…

"Noel, do something!" pleaded Julian at the top of his voice.

"I … can't!" cried Noel as he tried to pull Julian up in a desperate attempt to stop himself from sliding any further.

Noel couldn't take Julian's weight. Suddenly he skidded off at such a speed both he and Julian went tumbling down the near vertical cliff. The tumble felt such a long and rocky way down they were both going to perish –

Julian landed first, followed by Noel squashing him before rolling off him and out onto the street.

Julian got to his feet first. His limbs were aching from the floor, and his head felt swollen. He rubbed his forehead and as he looked at his hand he discovered blood. He felt his forehead again and came across a patch of wet blood.

He ran over to Noel. The moment he was on the street, all beggars near him instantly shrank back in fear. He looked around in confusion, but quickly turned his attention back to Noel.

"Noel, are you alright?" he asked as Noel slowly got up. At once everyone began to mutter like a busy swarm of bees.

"My elbow's bleeding, limbs are aching, but I'm fine," said Noel. They looked at the cliff and saw Michael had gone.

Suddenly there came a sound of heavy running as 6 soldiers appeared. They looked like Romans, except they had black armour. Each man was carrying a broadsword and two daggers. The two men at the back were also carrying double-bladed halberds.

"Out of the way, you," commanded one of the men. He roughly shoved Julian aside. Julian watched as the two men at the front grabbed Noel, their swords drawn. Julian was about to protest when the other four soldiers parted, two either side of the road, for another column.

This time were four soldiers, all carrying square shields and either spears or long-handled axes. They too parted to reveal someone else. Julian felt his jaw drop in astonishment as they saw who it was.

It was himself.


	4. The Black Archmage

Four – The Black Archmage

Julian couldn't believe it, and neither could Noel. This Julian was identical in detail – the hair, the 70s moustache and, shockingly, even the small eyes. Instead of Julian's warmth and kindness, this Julian had a ruthless, shadowy, fiery kind of gaze, like a black fire which will never burn out dwelled in it.

Just by looking at his clothes was enough to tell what sort of person this Julian was. He wore a magnificent set of blood red robes with long sleeves. On top was a black coat which was an exact copy of the robes, except the sleeves and hem were slightly shorter than the robe. Under the coat, around his waist was a crimson piece of cloth. The bottom half was hidden with a black and red military belt like belt. Tied around his waist, over his coat, was a piece of gold string. A sword was attached to it. The sheath was black and red, the handle pure black with onyx encrusted on the hilt.

"I look like a demon," muttered Julian to himself. Fortunately everyone was too fixed on the other Julian to notice him.

"At last," he said. His voice was like Julian's, but with any good gone. Darkness, bitterness, and a strong sense of mercilessness filled the good, making his voice sound darker and slightly deeper. "The Black Archmage is defeated at last. Should have never left your home without a staff, should you?"

"What are you talking about? You've got the wrong person," stammered Noel. Julian could tell his fear was growing stronger and stronger.

"No one else looks like you," snapped the other Julian. "Let's go boys. King Velgrand will be pleased." They left with Noel screaming protest and wriggling about so much it seemed he would be breaking several of his limbs before he could get away.

Julian looked up at the cliff and saw Michael standing there with someone dressed like a mage standing beside him. The moment Julian saw his mass of black hair, he realised this was the parallel Noel.

The parallel Noel was a contrast to both parallel Michael and parallel Julian. The pattern of his robes reminded Julian of stone slabs stuck together with concrete to form a garden path. His robes were patches of green and black separated by silver lines. Around his waist was a thread of thick gold string. On his shoulders was a general's cloak. The shoulder guards had the same pattern as the robes. His cloak was a rich shade of forest green which fell to his ankles. Attached to his back was a crosier. The hook was embedded with emeralds. Unlike his clothes, the crosier was a forest-green at the hook, getting darker and darker in colour until it was black at the tip of the staff. On the parallel Noel's head was a very un-mage-like hat. It looked like a wizard's hat without the brim and instead a visor stuck to the front. The hat also followed the robe pattern.

"Come up," said Michael. He indicated the very steep slope next to the cliff. For a moment Julian hesitated, wondering if this was a trap. He suddenly became aware of the beggars watching him, confused at the double appearance of the same person.

Not wanting to attract attention, Julian went up to the slope. He blinked as he saw the slope become a set of stairs. Realising the slope was an illusion, he went up.

He arrived at a flat plain. There was hardly any grass, which formed a path to a decent cottage like home. Unlike the buildings in Goliath, the walls were built from brick. The roof, however, was made from thatch. Julian went over to the cliff, where Michael and Noel stood.

"I see you must be the Earth Julian," said Noel. He sounded like Noel, but with a tone of leadership and, strangely, wisdom.

"It was _you_ they wanted to take!" said Julian as they went back to the cottage.

"Indeed. But misfortune has played a trick, and a terrible one. Indeed, they have taken my Earth form."

"How come they couldn't see me?"

"I casted an invisibility spell upon you. If they saw you, you would be dead by now, or perhaps be on the wanted list."

"Why? Why does everyone fear me, and what has my parallel self done?"

"I will explain more when you go inside. The air is full of unwanted ears."

They were nearly at the cottage when a loud roar erupted. Suddenly Julian was knocked to the ground as the world became a blur of black and grey.

"Bollo, no!" shouted Michael from somewhere. There came another loud cry as Bollo went flying off Julian. He looked around and saw Noel sending the gorilla through the air. His cloak had flapped backwards, his palms outstretched. It was only then did Julian notice Noel wore a pair of forest green bracers with silver stripes going all the way round the bracers.

Bollo landed with a thud several feet away from Julian. He got to his feet, plain fury in his eyes. They never left Julian.

"It's alright Bollo," said Michael. "This is the Earth Julian."

Bollo's anger soon faded, and instead welcomed Julian openly. Together they went into the cottage. The moment they stepped in, Julian couldn't believe his eyes. The inside of the house had been enchanted so it resembled something similar to a palace. As Julian went through the house in awe, he had never realised just how brilliant magic could be.

They went into a private drawing room. Several long sofas were placed in the middle of this unusually small room. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling. Little balls of light floated around the room, providing light. The room was very plain. There was only one thing hanging on the walls, which was an aged map.

They sat down on the sofas, each person occupying one. Noel rested on his crosier, looking at Julian with full interest.

"I believe you have many questions," he said.

"Yes. Why am I feared? What has my parallel self done? And how did you manage to get onto Earth?"

"I myself am not too sure," answered Noel. "I believe the storm broke the Gap – the border that separates our world from your world and other worlds. Once the Gap between two worlds, anything can go in and out between them."

"It was you that made the storm!" cried Julian.

"Indeed."

"And I guess you made that power cut."

"No. What power cut?"asked Noel curiously. Julian explained what had happened up to when Michael had jumped out from behind the bush. "Interesting. Very interesting."

"Anyway, back to my questions."

"Ah, the long ones," said Noel. "Before I can answer, you must know of our land."

So he taught Julian about the land Alalae. To the west were a big cluster of high mountains, home to the North and South Demon Clans. A separate mount which was not too far from the mountains was considered part of the Demon Clans due to its crimson colour and to the many bloodstains found there.

To the south, stretching from the mountains to the Empty Point – a hostile place off the desert and shaped like a point was unkind to all those who set foot in them – were ponds and lakes. The ponds on the outside were filled with clear blue water. The ones nearer to the sea were great lava lakes. The biggest lake was known as the Bloodfire Lava Pond due to the number of deaths it had caused.

Goliath was one of the five cities which lived in the sand region, better known as the Beggar Province due to the sheer number of beggars. What was more important was the Beggar Province was home to the Poor Man Clan, a group of beggars especially trained to fight using Martial Arts or Chi Kung.

Then there was the Great Desert, a desert so great not many could successfully cross. The Desert lead to a vast amount of jungle on the other side, where the Jungle Clans resided. Also within the forest was the city Tandumm, which no one knew about for all who went there were never seen again.

There were several islands also part of Alalae. To the west were a cluster of very tiny islands, making them the Cluster Isles. Near them were the Shaman Lands – Moon Port, Robin Mount, and Gateux. At the very east was an island that looked like a teardrop, thus earning its name Teardrop Island. However some people insisted it should be called Nose Island, since it looked a bit like a nose. Julian agreed with them.

"Now that you know the land a little better, it will be easier for me to tell my tale," said Noel. Both his hands were placed on top of his crosier, and he leaned forwards, his chin resting on his hand.

"You look like Noel when you do that," commented Julian. Just looking at him reminded him badly of Noel. He looked down and saw a pair of black boots pointing out from under his robes. "You've got the Vince boots as well!" He couldn't believe it – an Archmage wearing a pair of fancy boots?

"I thought you would recognise them," smiled Noel a very Noel like smile forming. In ways Julian thought he was almost a perfect double of Noel, only with more wisdom, more sense, and more power.

Noel cleared his throat and began the tale.

"Five years ago, King Velmaede died. He only had one heir, Velgrand, who became King. Before he became King, mages were plentiful. They helped scare away the demons, sending them into the mountains. There weren't as many beggars, and all was well.

"Ever since Velgrand was a little boy, he feared mages. He hated magic, because he feared one night mages would secretly come to his palace and kill him. It was perhaps one of his darkest fears.

"So, for three years, he hatched plans on how to rid the mages. He was a very careful thinker. He was aware of many things about the plans, and always thought ahead. He had a small group of people who knew of his plans, and helped him. You were one of them.

"At last he found the perfect plan. He held a trial to find the best swordsman who was both working under him and knew of his plans. You exceeded with no doubt. Your swordsmanship was powerful – too powerful. Velgrand soon placed you in a very very high position, as well as being in charge of finding mages.

"The dark times soon came. Mages fell under your sword, and more and more beggars were appearing. It was now unclear who was really a beggar, or part of the Poor Man Clan. The clan itself seemed to have gone into hiding.

"For the last two years, the Archmages have been forced to go into hiding. They tried to save the mages from the Yaka Daema, the Sword Demon, but all mages fell … apart from one who was arrested and never seen again." Noel sniffed at the end. Julian suspected he was hiding something.

"Who was the one that disappeared?" asked Julian. Noel looked at him. At once his grip tightened on his crosier. Michael looked around and quickly said, "Should I get Rich's room read for Julian?"

"No … no … I want to keep it empty," answered Noel. "Use the guest room next yours. It'll make communication easier."

"OK. Want to come with me, see if you like it?" asked Michael. Julian nodded and together they left the room.

"Why is Noel so uptight about my question?" asked Julian. "And where is Rich?"

"It was Rich who got captured. He was one of the last mages to have been captured, and one of Noel's favourite apprentices. He willingly carried out tasks for Noel," explained Michael. "When Rich got captured, Noel tried to save him – and nearly got killed while trying to do so. Since then he did not dare to attempt it again."

"But he's an Archmage! They must have more powers than anyone else!"

"Wrong. His spells are the same as everyone else, except he castes them with more strength," corrected Michael as they went up a set of golden stairs. They arrived at a long corridor. Along the walls were doors, doors, and more doors.

They went into the room next to Michael. After a quick look round, Julian settled with it. Noel soon came up, along with Bollo. As he turned to his room, Julian suddenly thought of something.

"Why are you called the Black Archmage? Why the colour black for someone wearing green?" he asked. Noel turned round to face him.

"All Archmages are referred to by colour," he explained. "I have a fondness of green. And as for the black … you gave me that name, didn't you?"

As he went into his room, he left Julian to ponder about his answer.


	5. Discovery

OK guys, this is where it gets spooky ghost sounds in the background lol – btw thanks for your comments!

Five – Discovery

Noel grunted as he landed on the hard prison floor. He got up as the iron door slammed shut. He looked around the metal cell. There was absolutely nothing there, except for a bed. The only window was the barred window on the door.

_This is a bit modernised_, thought Noel. He went over to the bed and realised it was a bar of iron stretched between the walls. On top was a rough, bug-infested mattress. The pillow looked dead, and the quilt was a thin sheet of creamy yellow cloth.

That night he slept uncomfortably. The bugs crawling around didn't help. It was a miracle how he managed to sleep through the night.

The moment he awoke the next morning, he felt something crawling on his scalp. He combed through his hair with his fingers and noticed a bug on his fingers. He instantly sprang out of bed screaming in a very girly tone as he tried to rid his hair of bugs.

"Get them out! Get them out!" he screamed as he ruffled his hair, sending millions of bugs flying across the room. By the time had had stopped – which was also when he was getting dizzy – all the bugs were gone.

He placed his hand in his pocket and took out his comb. He began combing his hair when the door opened and a scrappy breakfast was placed. Without a word the door slammed shut again. Noel noticed the bugs scrambling to his meal. At once he grabbed the meal – two thin slices of bread and a block of cheese – and ate it in a hurry before the bugs could get to it.

He resumed combing his hair for some time until it neatly fell back into place. As he put his comb away he sighed. What was there to do?

He went over to the bed and sighed as he slumped against it, being careful not to lean his head against the mattress. He banged his hand on the iron. To his surprise it didn't sound hollow. He scrambled to his feet. There was something under his mattress …

Noel threw the pillow and the quilt across the room. Using all his strength he struggled to pull the mattress. If only Julian was here…

Some time later, after much struggle, the mattress finally slid off. He looked down and jumped in shock.

It was Julian.

What he was wearing matched the other Julian, except his clothes were much brighter. Across his chest was a single clean cut. Surrounding the cut was black liquid. A sword – presumably his – was placed neatly placed below the cut. Its blade was stained in the black stuff, exactly the same as the liquid.

"If this is the real Julian …" muttered Noel as he replaced the mattress. "Then who's the other one?"


	6. Mirror Mirror in a Prison

Six – Mirror Mirror In A Prison

The next day as the guard put down Noel's breakfast, he also placed a badly re-wrapped package beside it. The moment he closed the door, Noel scrambled over to the meal and ate that first before turning his attention to the package.

He unwrapped what was left of the paper and saw it was a golden mirror embedded with fake rubies. He searched for a note but found none. He raised it up against the window and jumped as he saw Julian's face suddenly appear.

"Noel, pay attention, I'll say this only once," said Julian. "You are in danger. Your parallel self is the Black Archmage, and King Velgrand is after the mages – he wants them all dead. He's already captured Rich.

"Keep your head down. You must not attract attention, or things will only get worse. We're coming up with a plan to get you out, so hang on in there.

"If ever you need to talk to me, just lightly press your thumb on that ruby –" He pointed up "– and we'll see each other. If you want to stop the link, just press the ruby again." He faded from the screen.

Noel followed his instructions. He lightly pressed the ruby. At once an image projected onto the mirror. Julian was looking at him. He was seated in a rather grand room.

"Noel!" cried Julian. "I was worried this wouldn't get through to you! How're you coping?"

"Not well," answered Noel. He gave Julian a tour of the prison. "My hair is alright, right?" Julian laughed.

"You're stuck in a prison, mistaken as a wanted person, and all you're worried about is your hair!" giggled Julian. Even Noel couldn't help laughing. "It looks alright to me. Maybe not to you, but to me, yeah."

"Where are you?"

"In your parallel self's home. Its great – it's just like a palace," answered Julian. "That's not the point. The main thing is, have you made any discoveries?"

"Like?"

"If Rich is alive."

"I don't know. But I've made a very unexpected one."

"Which is …?"

"Hold on, I'll get back to you."

He closed the link and dragged his mattress off the bed. He reconnected with Julian and showed Julian the body.

"You're dead," said Noel as Julian ran to fetch Michael and the parallel Noel. "There's an imposter out there … I dunno who it is."

"That's a demon injury," came parallel Noel's voice as the real Noel turned the mirror onto himself. He jumped in surprise.

"Is that what I look like?" he gasped. The parallel Noel laughed, and so did Michael. Noel grinned. "I don't look too bad … that just looks weird, staring at another person who is really me."

"Noel, you must avoid detection while using this," said his parallel self gravely. "if the fake Julian gets wind of this –" He slashed two fingers across his throat.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," promised Noel. "I need to cut the communication link now –"

"Wait. Before you do, do me a favour. Try and find out if Rich is still alive. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call us by our real names. Call us by our Boosh names."

"Ok … Vince."

He pushed onto the ruby. At once the screen faded and became a mirror once more.


	7. Blade of a Swordsman

Seven – Blade of the Swordsman

Since the conversation with Noel, Julian realised how much he was needed to help free his friends. According to the parallel Noel, his parallel self was killed by a Black Demon, making it likely he was being imitated by a Black Demon.

"There are two types of demons: Black Demons and White Demons. White Demons are the good demons, and they reside within the South Demon Clan. Black Demons are the bad demons, and they reside within the North Demon Clans. They have a bigger claim to Blood Mount than the White Demons. At the moment we need to focus on the Black Demons.

"Demons are powerful creatures native to this land. Black Demons have a basic form; black-coloured humans with no faces except for yellow eyes. Sometimes they have hairstyles same as their … how should I say this … "human" form.

"Black Demons have the power to change shape. They can shape shift into animals, but they must kill a human if they want to shape shift into the form of that human. All demons are born in a human form, and they rarely adapt their demon form within the presence of humans.

"It is hard to truly kill a Black Demon. They have four lives, which can make them thousands of years old. The most careful and the most skilled tend to be thousands and thousands of years old. It is fortunate that demons can be killed like proper human beings, except they can't die from things such as a stab in the stomach, whereas humans can.

"Black Demons' injuries are lethal. From birth, both White and Black have a natural skill with sabres and can easily apply sabre skills with swords. An ordinary injury from a Black Demon wouldn't hurt you severely, except they heal very slowly. It is only when the blade is smoking you've got to watch out.

"Smoking blades can change your life. Thousands of men, women and children have fallen victim to them. Just a single cut is enough. The longer your wound stays open, the more you become a demon. As you turn into one, you adapt more and more demon abilities while at the same time your personality is being destroyed and replaced by a demon's," Noel had told Julian.

Soon afterwards Julian had been given a trial to see which weapon was best for him. He noticed how Julian handled the sword far easier than the sabre.

"You wield the sword better," said Noel. "I will teach you swordsmanship. Come to my room after dinner. I will present you with a training sword."

That night, after dinner, Julian went into Noel's room for the first time. Unlike Michael's room – which was full of magical herbs and potions and daggers and shaman things – Noel's room was filled with so many magical artefacts it looked like Mr Magorium's shop.

"Take a seat," said Noel. Julian sat down in front of presumably Noel's business desk. In mere moments a sword magically appeared next to Noel, hovering beside him. He took the sword and handed it to Julian.

"This sword is simply a training sword," he said as Julian examined it. "Its blade is not sharp, nor is this useful to fight an opponent wielding a true sword. Come down to the training grounds tomorrow. They're through the other way, into the back garden."

They next morning, after breakfast, Julian followed the parallel Noel into the Training Grounds. The Grounds was divided into three areas. One area was full of strange training tools; another was filled with circular pads laid onto the ground in a neat four by four square; and another – and the biggest – was empty.

"This is the training grounds," said Noel. "We will train daily, from breakfast until lunch, then after lunch to three o'clock. Then we call it a day."

He drew out a sabre from nowhere. The hilt of the sabre followed the same pattern as Noel's bizarre robes. The colour of the blade was a shiny silver.

He went up to a punch bag. It was hanging from a frame but also had a stick stabbed through it at the bottom, to secure it in place.

"Watch," said Noel. He performed a series of amazing yet complex-looking moves. Julian watched with his mouth dropped open. By the time Noel had finished, Julian was stunned.

"How do you do it?" he said, speechless.

"Stamina, dedication, strength, precision," answered Noel. "Run around the entire building once, passing every room and every floor. Go on. No cheating, I will be monitoring your every move." So Julian ran. He took a long while before finally getting back so breathless he was ready to fall over and die from no air.

"Watch me," said Noel. He made a screen appear from nowhere. Julian looked at it and saw the screen was following Noel's every movement.

He watched Noel run around once. He returned soon, and was so full of breath it was like he had never left.

"How do you do that?" asked Julian, astonished as the screen disappeared.

"Training," answered Noel. "Your stamina isn't too bad to wield up to a five-combo move of spins while slashing. But it is poor – very poor – if you are to wield combos like this." He demonstrated a powerful, long, yet energy-wearing attack. "This is why I want you to train your stamina fist. Without it, no man will find hope of winning an enemy whose stamina is greater than one."

So they trained hard on stamina. With each passing day of training and talking to the mirror, Julian was gradually gaining a longer stamina. Soon he had enough to keep him moving hours on end.

"Now we start with the sword," said Noel. So he began training Julian with the sword. At first they started with the simple slashing and thrusting, turning in mid-air, fast pace moving, landing stabilities, and even slipping in several fists and feet movements.

Then it moved to defence. Julian ended up fighting an enchanted doll to move like a human. At the same tome he was also learning mind co-ordination to help him hit his targets more often as well as speedy defending and dodging.

"I think we've done enough for you," said Noel to him one day. "You're already at your best. Now I think it is time we took action. It is crucial we get both Rich and earth Noel out of that place. Group meeting at exactly four this afternoon. Come to my room with the mirror."

The prisons were silent for once. The dark corridors were illuminated only by the faintest traces of the moon's light. There were one or two soldiers patrolling each corridor, pole-axes slung over their shoulders, lamps with undying light held in front of them.

Julian passed through the corridors, his four bodyguards staying close to him. He stopped at a call and opened the door. The cell was more decent than the others. The bed was clean, much nicer to sleep on and non-bug-infested. Sitting on top of it was a man with short curly brown hair. He was in a simple set of white robes with a red belt around his waist. Attached to his back was a plain grey cloak.

"Fossil," said Julian. "You're needed."

Fossil left his cell and took his yew staff from one of the bodyguards. He followed the group to a cell. They opened the door to reveal the sleeping Noel occasionally twisting and turning uncomfortably.

"So it's true," said Fossil in a rather hurt tone. "You do want me to force my Master to reveal his magic."

"Very clever."

"I won't do it. He is my Master. I can't betray him."

"Like you say, he is your Master. A man of such power can heal himself in no time. What have you got to fear?"

Unwillingly Fossil muttered something as his hands glowed a pale blue. After a while the spell ended and the glow around his hands vanished.

"It is done," he said. As one of the bodyguards removed his staff, he lowered his head and whispered, "I'm sorry…" He raised his head "…Master."


	8. Demons, Swords and Daggers

Eight – Demons, Swords and Daggers

The usual postal check took place that morning as usual. Any letters going through to the prisoners were read by the soldiers first, while all the parcels were first checked by Fossil. As usual, the job was incredibly dull, sitting there like potatoes all morning, opening and re-wrapping parcels or reading letters, some of which were very personal.

As Fossil re-wrapped someone's parcel, the doors to the room opened and Julian appeared. He was alone, his bodyguards nowhere near him. He was looking very pleased, which was unusual as he normally looked more straight-faced.

"You, order the men to take the Black Archmage outside into the Prisoners' Ground along with my bodyguards. I will join you later," he ordered. A soldier sitting near him instantly scurried out of the room.

The moment he heard this, Fossil grabbed onto his yew staff and placed his hand into the fold of his cloak. He quickly pulled out a neatly-packed parcel. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was looking his way. Taking his chance he quickly and silently placed the parcel onto the desk.

He opened it to reveal a silver mirror. He held it up to the small ray of light shining from the rectangular window. At once the earth Julian's face appeared and began speaking.

"Traitor!" screamed Fossil suddenly. Everyone looked at him as he pointed at the mirror. "This parcel's for the Black Archmage, giving him tips on how to escape!" At once all the men leapt to their feet and drew out their swords. Fossil watched as they formed a circle around Julian.

"Fools!" cried Julian. Suddenly all the men collapsed onto the floor, dead. To the naked eye it looked as if the men were falling down on their own accord. To those who knew more, they would know the Yaka Daema killed at a speed so fast it was impossible to see his body or his sword move. It was only when he stood there, gripping tightly onto his stained sword, did people realise he had just killed.

"You're not human," snarled Fossil. "You're a Black Demon! You killed the real Howard Moon two years ago, before Velgrand found the perfect plan to rid the mages."

"Very good, Fossil, very good," laughed Julian. He turned into his demon form. "And you too will perish!"

Suddenly he was thrown backwards. He clashed against the wall but got up with ease. He shape shifted into a cheetah and ran at Fossil. In one quick movement he changed into his demon form again and with one accurate strike slashed Fossil's staff in half. He knocked the mage over and raised his sword above his head, ready to deliver the final blow.

Fossil instantly grabbed one end of his staff and jabbed it hard at the demon's stomach. At once the creature rolled off him, giving Fossil the chance to get onto his feet. He held out both arms and cupped his hands together. A light blue ball of light appeared.

"Some spells don't need staffs," he said. Suddenly several strong gales blew in every direction across the room. The demon went flying into the air as the gales blew him into the air. He landed painfully as the spell ended. He looked at Fossil who, by the look of things, seemed to have worn himself out from simply holding onto that spell.

"What're you going to do now?" snarled the demon, knowing there was no way his opponent could cast another spell without killing himself.

"Magicians always have a trick up their sleeves," answered Fossil. He threw his hand into his sleeve and drew out a shiny black dagger with a thin blade.

Suddenly both charged at their opponent. It was now all or nothing. They readied their weapons and as they thrust their weapons they lunged. The sword went straight through Fossil's heart as the dagger went into the demon's heart.

Instead of blood, the dagger wound was oozing out black liquid. Using one last burst of energy both opponents drew out their weapons from each other, and both collapsed to the ground.


	9. Back Home

Nine – Back Home

"Noel!" cried Julian. "Michael! Bollo! We need to move now!" He was using the mirror to talk to Noel, only to discover the cell was empty.

Moments later they bursted into the room. Julian quickly passed the mirror to them. At once Noel ordered, "We need to move! Michael, get your equipment ready. Bollo, make sure the route we're taking is clear. Julian, follow me to my room for a proper sword."

They left Julian's room and split ways. Bollo disappeared downstairs as Michael went into his room and closed the door with a bang. Julian followed Noel to his room once more and spotted a shiny sword lying on his desk.

"Is that my sword?" asked Julian. Noel nodded as he picked it up. The golden hilt of the sword was the same as a cutlass' hilt. The thin silver sheath had a complicated yet beautiful pattern carved on it. In the middle on both sides was a hexagonal ruby. Julian drew out the sword to examine the silver blade. It flashed brightly in the light of the room. When Julian was finished examining it, he sheathed the sword and attached it to his belt.

They went into Michael's room. He now wore a sturdy belt full of daggers. Hanging near the front of the belt was a small turquoise sachet filled with something lumpy.

"Is that sachet full of chalk?" asked Julian. Michael nodded, then turned to Noel.

"I'm ready," he simply said.

They left the room and went downstairs. Through several golden corridors they went until they arrived at a planning room. It was rather large and rather empty. The entire place was white, unlike the other rooms. The only things inside was floating lamps and a large map pinned on a board, which was mounted against a wall.

"We're clear," said Bollo, who was pining coloured pins and strings onto the map. "We'll teleport to the woods – the green pin there – and from there we have an advantage of long-range attack. But we have a danger of accidently hitting Noel. Michael, I suggest you set up the teleportation circle at that blue pin over there, where we have a higher chance of actually getting Noel and Julian back to wherever is appropriate. As for Noel and Julian, we need you to try and lure the demon further back down this route – the red route – before making a run for it to Noel." As Bollo spoke Michael drew a large white teleportation circle.

"So after we've arrived there, we get an easier spot to fire long-range attacks," said Julian. "And then what was it?"

"We need to throw something to get their attention first before we attack. The bodyguards are bound to come attack us. Once we've knocked them down, Julian and I'll attack the demon, and you two rescue Noel," replied Noel. "Everyone OK?" Everyone nodded.

"The circle's done," said Michael. They stepped in.

"What if something goes wrong?" asked Julian as Michael started chanting the teleportation spell.

"It won't," Noel said. "My plans are always accurate."

They soon teleported to the woods. Silently they inched their way forward on their belly until they could only just see the bodyguards. The parallel Julian stood in front of them. Two soldiers were holding Noel, and four more men were standing behind the bodyguards.

"Oh sht," swore Julian under his breath. "There's six more than we thought."

"Watch," whispered Michael. They watched the parallel Julian. Beside him an old plank of wood, which had been stood up, sliced in half of its own accord. It was only when Julian saw the parallel Julian's sword he realised the parallel Julian must have sliced the board.

Julian silently gulped. He had never thought his parallel self to be _that_ powerful, and nor did Noel by the look on his face.

Suddenly the parallel Noel threw a green cylinder. It landed by the feet of a soldier standing behind a bodyguard. There was a shower of colourful sparks and a lot of smoke as the thing exploded. By the time it had cleared two soldiers were on the floor, unconscious.

Two of the bodyguards and the two soldiers not holding down Noel charged in the direction of the four rescuers. Noel pointed his staff like a gun and lilac flower-shaped blasts erupted out of the tip. The moment they touched the men, the men collapsed unconscious.

The other two bodyguards pointed their spears forwards as they cautiously side-stepped to the woods, their shields in front. The parallel Noel put down his staff quietly, placed his hand under the fold of his cloak, and withdrew it to reveal a glowing purple and pink mine. He threw it and it landed in front of the two soldiers. In one quick movement he picked up his staff and threw the men's arms backwards as the mine exploded.

At once everyone but Noel went flying backwards. As Noel instantly scrambled behind several planks of wood, only the parallel Julian got back up. The rest lay on the ground, unconscious.

"What the –" he cried when the four emerged from the forest, their weapons drawn.

"We know what you are," snarled the parallel Noel. "You're a demon. A Black Demon. The real Howard Moon died under your sword." The parallel Julian grinned nastily.

"Finally worked it out, have you?" he laughed. "It's too late, Archmage! All the non-Archmages have perished. Once the six Archmages also perish, we demons will have nothing to fear!"

"Only the White Demons," added the parallel Noel.

"They are candy to us," hissed the demon. "As you are!"

Suddenly he charged. At once Noel and Julian jumped backwards, avoiding the blade. In one quick movement Noel whipped out his sabre and put away his staff. They ran forwards and pulled off a similar 6-hit combo. The demon easily dodged or blocked the hits. He charged as his opponents charged. Their blades clashed and got tangled. It soon became a matter of who would shove their opponent's blade off their own.

While they had duelled, Michael and Bollo had secretly got to Noel and had drawn a teleportation circle several feet away from the planks of wood. Seeing they were waiting for him, both Julian and the parallel Noel instantly withdrew their blades. In one clean move Noel's sabre disappeared into nowhere as he took his staff. He once again reached into the fold of his cloak and drew out another mine. He threw it high into the air and as it came down onto the demon, it exploded, sending him to the ground. Taking the chance they ran for it, Noel taking the rear to stop the demon from coming closer.

Julian reached the circle. Michael hurriedly handed them two black daggers with a patch of gold on the hilt.

"If you ever need me, rub the gold bit, and I will come to you," he explained. "If I can't, the gold with turn to silver."

"Thanks Naboo," said Julian.

"No problem," grinned Michael. "Take care, don't stop practising swordsmanship. I have a feeling it's not over yet."

As he chanted the teleportation spell the demon was coming closer at a terrifying speed. Noel was casting more and more long-ranged spells and throwing things but they just weren't powerful enough. There seemed to be no end to stopping him.

Suddenly there was a bright flash. The moment it was over Julian looked around. They were at the Nabootique. They were back home.

"We're on Earth," whispered Julian, startled. Noel nodded. Julian had been used to the poverty of Goliath, the sandy roads, the wooden houses, the parallel Noel's enchanted cottage. But being back home felt like a totally different place to Julian. Yet … it was his true home.

A startled cry from Noel awoke Julian. He looked around and saw Noel collapsed on the floor, unconscious, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"NO!" cried Julian as he scrambled over to him. He grabbed Noel's arm and checked his pulse, horrified to discover not only was Noel's hand barely warm, his pulse was weak. Fear raced into him as he fumbled for his dagger, knowing Michael was now his only hope.


	10. Herbs and Possession

Hello! I'm back with my Mighty Boosh charger (a tube of Polo Mints!) sorry if there's been an update lack, I have been busy. Enough from me, more from the story.

Ten – Herbs and Possession

Howard nervously waited for Michael. He kept staring at the clock, wondering why it was taking him so long to come down. Suddenly the door opened and the real Michael and Dave came in. Both looked shocked and surprised to see Julian and Noel.

"Where did you go?" asked Michael. His voice was dangerously quivering. "You've done a disappearing act for God knows how long, and now you reappear. You could have at least told us where you were going."

"Michael, now's not the time," said Julian quickly.

"Actually, I think now is!" snapped Michael. "We've been covering up your disappearance for weeks! The Mighty Boosh goes on air in two days, and we haven't even filmed The Chokes yet. The media are onto us, and our fanbase might be shrinking, thanks to you two disappearing!"

"Michael, SHUT UP BEFORE I DO ANYTHING I WILL REGRET!" screamed Julian fiercely. Before Michael could retort, he looked to Julian's left and fixed his gaze at whatever he was staring at. Julian whizzed round and saw the parallel Michael holding a black box. He calmly placed it on the counter.

"What the –" began Michael but his parallel interrupted him.

"I need a pan," he said. Julian went to the back of the shop and found one. He returned it to the parallel Michael, who was arranging sticks onto the ground. He pulled out the hilt of a dagger from his belt and gently prod it against the sticks. At once an orangey purple fire lit the sticks.

"Ah, thank you," he said as he took the pan. He placed it on top of the fire. The flames flickered at the bottom but did not eat the pan.

Michael opened the box to reveal rows and rows of different layers of herbs. He took a handful of lilac leaves and several jade green stalks. He nudged the pan with the hilt and hot water instantly filled up the space. He threw the leaves in first, left them to simmer for a while, then mixed in the stalk. He took out a wooden rod and began to stir. As he brewed the ingredients, the real Michael pulled Julian over into a corner.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"You would think we were going crazy if I told you," answered Julian.

"Just tell me," hissed Michael. Julian sighed and briefly told him what had happened.

"That's it," he said when he had finished.

"No way…" muttered Michael, shocked. "You are joking, right?" Julian shook his head. "This … This is just wrong."

"It's not."

"Julian I'm done!" said the parallel Michael. Julian went over to him. He looked into the content of the pan. Inside was a dark blue liquid.

"Is that drinkable?" he asked. It reminded him of crazy scientists who claimed to have created the perfect recipe for the Elixar of Life.

"Course it is," said Michael as he reached for a bottle in his box. He emptied the liquid into it. He carefully opened Noel's mouth and tipped it in.

"How long will it take for the potion to work?" asked Julian as Michael packed away the box.

"About half an hour," answered Michael. "Julian?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've got something to tell you." The two men looked at each other. "When I was getting my things, the demon ran into me. I tried to fling it off but he wouldn't let go, so I diverted the teleportation spell. I don't know where he landed but it was definitely nowhere near here. But being a demon, he can smell our scents from anywhere."

"And you're saying this because…" said Julian, fearing for the worst.

"He's here on Earth, Julian." Michael's eyes flicked upwards. "He's going to find you, and kill us all."


	11. Teleportation System

Eleven – Teleportation System

Shock hung in the dreadful silence that followed. No one could believe what Michael had just said.

"Y-Y-Y-You've got to be kidding," stammered Dave, breaking the silence at last.

"I wish I was but I'm not," said Michael regretfully. "We need to take action now. Michael, Dave, I don't want you getting hurt, so can you both go home?"

"Sure," agreed Dave. Both left the Nabootique.

"Julian, to the backyard," said Michael. They left the shop and went into the backyard. At once Michael took out an orangey-red chalk and began drawing teleportation circles.

"These circles will respond only to you and Noel," explained Michael. "There are 12 circles here. These will take you to me, and I will heal you. Remember each one will only work once, so think carefully before going."

"Thanks Michael," said Julian as Michael finished drawing.

"No need," said Michael. "You better get your sword ready." Julian nodded and placed his hand on the handle of the sword.

"Where're you going to go?" asked Julain. Michael looked at him.

"Back to Noel, see what we can do," he answered. He took out a purple chalk and drew around himself. In a flash he was gone.

Julian waited for a while. He knew the demon would find him eventually. As he turned to check on Noel, he stopped dead. He thought he heard something move behind him. Slowly he drew his sword and turned round. Nothing there. His breathing became rapidly fast, as all fear in the world ran through him. Was the demon there?

Suddenly something silver flashed. At once Julian raised his sword. He had only just blocked the blade of someone in a recognisable set of black and red robes.

It was the demon.

"Didn't you get enough last time, did you?" yelled Julian as their blades banged against each other.

"I always play with my food before I eat," said the demon jeeringly. He kicked Julian in the stomach. At once Julian recoiled.

The demon placed his sword by his side. Realising his mistake, Julian raised his sword again but it was too late. In one strong blow of the demon's fist, Julian was sent flying through the air. He crashed against a wall, his sword fell out of his hand, and he slumped sideways, his consciousness waving. As his vision went blurry, the last thing he saw was Noel charging at the demon, a thick brown staff in his hands, before everything went black.


	12. A Smoking Blade

Twelve – A Smoking Blade

When Julian regained consciousness, the first thing he heard was a battle taking place. He snapped open his eyes and saw Noel fighting the demon, the staff in one hand. It was a miracle how it was still in one piece. Julian knew something wasn't right with Noel. He quickly glanced and instantly spotted the problem.

Noel's free arm sustained a terrible wound. It was heavily drenched in wet scarlet blood. Judging by its colour, Julian guessed the injury had been made moments after he had passed out.

He suddenly became aware of how weak he felt. He tried not to use too much energy when he reached out for his sword. He grasped the handle and at once a stinging burst of pain shot through his arm, forcing him to let go of his weapon.

_This isn't right, _he thought. _What's happened to me? I can't even push myself off the ground without hurting myself. It must be the demon. _Suddenly someone in robes of green and black with silver lines appeared out of the blue. Julian looked at him and felt relieved.

The parallel Noel had arrived.

He instantly crouched down beside Julian and muttered a reviving spell. At once all bursts of energy erupted inside Julian. He got up and took his rapier.

"Distract the demon," whispered the parallel Noel into Julian's ear. "I'll help Noel." Julian nodded and charged at the demon, making his attack blatant. He swung his blade up and brought it down, only to have it blocked. This surprised Julian, giving the demon the advantage. He turned round and in one fast movement flung Julian's blade off and slashed at his hip. Julian only just blocked the blow in time.

Meanwhile the parallel Noel reached Noel. He quickly sealed up the wound and cleaned the blood. Noel examined his arm in awe. The cut was gone entirely…

He didn't have long to ponder. Suddenly his parallel self shoved him out of the way before charging at the demon, his sabre in his hand. The demon blocked the parallel Noel's attack as he kicked Julian in his shins, sending him recoiling.

It was now a furious match between the parallel Noel and the demon. Both fiercely duelled while going round in circles. Every blow they made was blocked, every sneaky tactic was disrupted … in fact they were so evenly matched it seemed unlikely either would win.

As the parallel Noel blocked a blow, he plunged his hand into the fold of his cloak at a super fast speed, and no sooner had it gone in did he pull it out again and tossed an object over his shoulder to Noel. The demon didn't seem to see this; he suddenly kicked the parallel Noel hard in the ribs. He went stumbling backwards and disappeared through thin air.

Taking the chance the demon shouted something as he raised his blade above his head. Julian and Noel could only watch as black smoke shrouded the blade.

Julian charged at the demon, his rapier pointed straight ahead. His attack was swiftly blocked, and with speed he knocked Julian's blade out of his hand. At once Julian instantly darted sideways for the blade as the demon slashed his. His blade made a thin cut across Julian's forearm.

Julian yelped as he went skidding onto the floor. He grabbed his rapier and looked at his wound. It was clean of any blood but black smoke was gently smoking from it. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain, he got off the floor when a startled cry came from Noel. Julian looked and saw the demon pinning Noel against the shop wall, one hand holding the blade, the other clasped around Noel's neck.

"You're really doing my head in," snarled the demon. Noel whimpered as the blade rose up to his chest. "Once you're gone, Moon'll have no chance, will he?" He grinned nastily. He was so busy jeering Noel he didn't notice him putting his hand in his pocket. He slipped out a small purple gem and gently chucked it. It landed beside the demon's left foot.

"You think you can defeat me?" said Noel. "Think again." He flung his feet up so high they yanked the demon right in the chin. He grunted as he was forced to let go of Noel. Once free of his grasp, Noel ran just as the gem exploded. The demon went flying into the air and landed right at Julian's feet.

Knowing this was his only chance Julian pointed his rapier down and stabbed it right through the demon's heart.


	13. A Terrible Price

Thirteen – A Terrible Price

Julian pulled out his sword. At once the body of the demon hit the ground as a pool of black liquid formed from his fatal wound. Both Julian and Noel stood, their breathing very rapid, their horrified eyes fixed on the dead demon. A chilling silence formed.

"Is he … dead?" asked Noel.

"I think so," replied Julian. He looked at the body. "It is." He looked into the pool of liquid and saw his reflection. Instead of seeing himself he saw a demon staring back at him, an evil grin on its face. He suddenly became aware of a steady _drip drip drip_.

"Julian, your … your arm," said Noel. Julian looked at his injury and saw some black liquid seeping out instead of blood. Suddenly it hit him painfully hard what this meant.

"No…" he muttered, almost breathless. How could he be bearing this very cut right now? Suddenly all hope left him as his darkest thoughts passed through him. There was no known cure for this … was he really to let this tear his life, his friendship with Noel, apart? Was he now to be confined within the others of his kind for the rest of his life?

"Julian?" asked Noel, uncertain.

"I'm … I'm … I'm turning. The blade was smoking when it injured me. I'm becoming a Black Demon." A shocked silence followed. Noel couldn't believe what he had heard. Was he now going to lose his best friend, to a doom which could tear them apart forever?

"I think we need to get to my parallel," said Noel, breaking the horrid silence. Julian nodded and together they stepped into one of the circles. They were instantly teleported to some unknown location. Julian and Noel looked around and realised they were in some sort of cave. Suddenly the insane thought of encountering someone like Old Gregg seemed possible.

"This seems like a stone cave," whispered Noel as he examined the walls for any moss or moist places. "There's not a trace of water."

"What the heck is Michael playing at, sending us here?" muttered Julian.

"I know my way round very well," said a voice. Noel and Julian jumped. "This is where I trained to be a shaman. I value it deeply. Few are trained in Robin Mount, the first shaman training grounds. This Mount had suffered much from the training, so the shamans protected it, limiting those who train in here to two students per year."

They turned to find Michael and Bollo approaching them. Both were looking at Julian's injury, which was almost covered in black liquid.

"It looks like the battle is won," said Michael, eyeing the stained rapier. "What happened?" Noel and Julian took it in turns to explain the battle. Julian listened eagerly to what had happened during his unconsciousness. It had turned out Noel had to withstand many punches and kicks cast by the demon, while his injured arm had been hurting like mad.

"What happened to you Noel is very interesting," said Michael when they had finished. "No human can withstand what you did. Julian –" He looked Julian straight in the eyes. "– you have done a great deed, but you have paid a terrible price for it."

"Is there any hope of healing?" asked Julian anxiously, even though he could guess what the answer would be.

"At the moment, no," answered Michael. "There might be one if you searched through the North and South Demon Clans, but the South might not grant you entrance. They don't grant anyone entrance other than their own people and humans."

"I take it it wouldn't be wise to force entry to the clan."

"Nay it isn't. Although White Demons only have two lives, they are not to be fooled with. They have the powers of healing, for both themselves and for others. Although they cannot shape shift, they too are skilled with the sabre.

"Instead of the smoking blades, their most powerful move is known as Fourteen Claws of Whiteness. This move is rarely performed in front of humans, but once performed, it is enough to weaken a demon so much even if you stab their finger they die immediately. Bearing that in mind, this move alone can send humans to a nasty end. Only a true sabre master can master this dangerous move, as can only a true sabre master use the smoking blade.

"The White Demons have amazing healing abilities. Even when they only have a millisecond left to live, they can heal themselves to full health and continue to fight. Some demons – mainly the White Demons of Old – can even send a massive healing wave across an entire town and heal absolutely everybody's illnesses, whether it is big or small. It is a shame those healing powers only work best on White Demons. They have little – maybe no effect – on humans and most certainly nothing on Black Demons."

He asked Noel for an examination. They proceeded further into the cave as Bollo and Michael stayed where they were.

"Bollo, how did you come to eat, sleep, talk like a human?" asked Julian. It had never occurred to him how, until now.

"My genes are modified," explained Bollo. "I was born in the Zooniverse as a normal gorilla, and my zookeeper was a man called Dave. He kept good care of me. He talked to me every day, he knew me very well. He stayed by me as I grew up, and we became good friends, despite me being a gorilla, and him a human.

"At that time, there were three different gorilla families. One of them, the biggest one, hated our family. The eldest son, Apesin, seemed to particularly hate me. At the time he was twice my size, and had twice the strength I possessed. Dave seemed to understand something was up with Apesin, so one night he secretly lead me away. Apesin found out and chased after us.

"We were headed to Noel's place. Noel saw us and he and Rich ran to help us. They were too late to stop Apesin from crushing Dave so badly he was beyond saving. Noel and Rich managed to drive Apesin away, but they couldn't heal Dave.

"That was perhaps my darkest hour. My childhood friend lay there, in pain and helpless, yet glad that he had saved me. When he was nearly dead, Noel and Rich joined powers and amazingly preserved his spirit and moved into me so we became one. I couldn't believe it. Although I wasn't Dave himself, I was in a way like him. News soon came Apesin had been seen lurking near the mountains, at the base of Blood Mount. That was the last time anyone saw him."

"Could Apesin still be alive?"

"Yes. Reports have come through a giant gorilla has been seen destroying homes and humans. I know one day I will have to face Apesin once more and gain revenge for Dave and myself. When two gorillas fight, only one can be victorious. Remember that Julian."

Michael suddenly appeared, looking rather surprised. After a pause he said, "Julian, there's something you need to know."


	14. The Open Gates

OK guys, this story has officially reached its end! The second story in the Demon Trilogy will be up hopefully today, if not soon. Thank you very much for reading and commenting. Special thanks to chugirl2526 and SparkieStpeh for commenting on most of the chapters. Remember to look out for Realm of the Demons!

Fourteen – The Open Gates

Julian and Bollo followed Michael further into the cave. They came to a spacious area. On the right side was a bed, which Noel was sitting on. On the left, opposite them, was a board showing the faint outline of a human with seven horizontal lines on the torso, each line neatly parallel with each other.

"Take a seat," said Michael. Bollo and Julian sat on the bed. "I've done an examination on Noel and I've discovered something interesting. While you were in the prison, it seems a magician had casted several spells on you. One of them was a spell which – as it happens – was trying to reveal your powers. Several more have opened what we call Gates.

"Gates are, in a sense, barriers which keeps your body balanced. In a normal human, these gates are closed. However if the Gates open, they carry advantages. The first Gate controls the fragility of the body. If it is open the body becomes more fragile." He paused to make sure his small audience was taking all this in. They nodded, and Michael continued. "The second Gate enables the body to heal thrice as quickly, so if a small paper cut was made, it would disappear the next morning. The next four Gates are the Resistance Gates. They create a much stronger attack resistance. The more that are opened, the stronger the body becomes." He paused once more to redraw his breath. Judging by his face, saying all this seemed tiring work.

"The final Gate is the Demon Gate. This Gate only opens to demons. It can open two ways; if it goes northwards, it determines a Black Demon; if it goes southwards, it determines a White Demon, hence the positions of the two Demon Clans." Now that Michael said this, it became clear to Julian and Noel why the Black Demons occupied the North, and why the White Demons occupied the South.

"Noel, you have four Gates open. Your first, second, fourth and fifth Gates are open. While you have a strong resistance and a faster healing time, your body is slightly fragile. Your arm should have lost all its blood, but it didn't; and you shouldn't have survived all those blows the Yaka Daema sent you. You have to be careful Noel – I'm not sure if your fragile status is greater or weaker than your resistance status. Also, Julian will need you."

"Will I?" asked Julian surprised.

"Indeed, you will. You must travel to the Demon Clans to find a cure. It is likely the North will know something, but I feel the White Demons may be our answer," explained Michael. "Bollo, if we make an arrangement to teleport Noel and Julian to the base of Blood Mount, how long will it take to make sure the route is clear?"

"I estimate two weeks," said Bollo thoughfully. Both Julian and Noel gaped at this.

"WHAT?" they cried at the same time.

"Two weeks?" added Julian. "I don't know if I'll manage that long!"

"Your cut looks like an ordinary one. Black Demons of old times could make a cut from the back of your neck down to your arse, and that would have been awful. Your cut will take about 5 months to transform you into a full demon. Two weeks won't hurt you. The most you'll do is develop some demon characteristics and probably a pair of fangs," assured Michael.

"OK, if you say so," muttered Julian, not knowing if he should take Michael's word.

"Are we done?" asked Bollo.

"I think we are," said Michael quickly. "I'll draw a teleportation circle. Promise me you will stay out of trouble during those two weeks, and that you'll get the Chokes filmed." Both boys couldn't help grinning at the last few words.

"Don't worry, we will," said Noel.

As Julian waited for Michael to draw the circle, his mind was racing. He had to turn back to human, and fast before he would do something he would regret. He knew his only hope now lay with the demons.


End file.
